


Understanding

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John wants to know what it’s like to be fucked roughly after he had seen how much Paul had enjoyed it, when he had done it to him. Paul is more than happy to do it.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2015

It had been two weeks and still John couldn’t get it out of his mind. It haunted his dreams, his thoughts and his fantasies. He couldn’t touch his cock without thinking about it. Which scared him a little, if he was completely frank.

 

        John lay silently on the double bed. There was a party going on downstairs, but John really didn’t feel like people right now. All he could think about was Paul, anyway. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes for a brief second. He really couldn’t go on like this. Two weeks. And still he felt his cock twitch in his jeans as he remembered how Paul had looked that evening. On his knees, legs spread widely, hands gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles had turned white, head thrown back, panting heavily, cheeks flushed red, lips broken and red with blood, tears running down his cheeks and that fucking smile on his face. A fucking smile. He had fucking smiled as John pounded into him and pulled his hair and hit him and called him names and had even fucking held him down with both his hands wrapped around the younger man’s neck. Paul had fucking smiled and thanked him like he was some kind of god as he finally came, spilling his warm seed in the older man’s hand after which John had pulled out and manhandled him on his knees before him where he came on his gorgeous face. And even then, Paul had fucking smiled and licked him clean until John yanked him back again, off his over-sensitive cock and onto the floor like some dirty, old, used toy. And still he had smiled as caught his breath and he licked John’s spunk off his face.

All John wanted to know was why. He couldn’t imagine someone actually liking being used like that. But after seeing Paul, he guessed there had to be something good about it. What made it even worse was that seeing Paul in a police uniform at the photoshoot today had opened his eyes and now he wanted it even more. Paul had looked absolutely gorgeous in it and all John wanted was for Paul to arrest him. To bend him over the car and cuff his hands and manhandle him around till it got to the point where Paul would be fucking his mouth without mercy, making him choke on it. God, he wanted it.

John closed his eyes and his lips parted as he felt himself get more and more aroused with every passing second. He had been lying there for what must have been half an hour, trying to keep himself from thinking about it, which of course had only resulted into thinking about it continuously and now he was hard. He hadn’t wanted to wank while there was a party going on. What if anyone would come looking for him and finding him on the bed like that? But then again, who’d come looking for him? And being found with a raging hard-on wasn’t that fantastic either. John needed little more encouragement to prop himself up on the bed slightly, so he was half lying, half sitting and letting his hands move down his chest, rubbing over his nipples to his belt which he undid quickly. If he was going to do this he might as well enjoy himself. Little moments of privacy like this were rare when you were a Beatle.

John let his eyes fall close and whimpered as he let his hand slide into his slacks and tease his erection through the material of his underwear. He was hadn’t been completely hard yet, but with only a few strokes through the material, he was hard and ready. John let his hand slide into his underwear and started to stroke himself lazily, taking his time and enjoying the sensation of finally getting that well needed friction of his hand after such a long wait.

Within minutes John was so far done that he didn’t even hear the door open and close again. He didn’t hear someone take in a sharp breath before silently approaching the bed. He only noticed when that someone was lying next to him and started whispering in his ear.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Was the question he was asked. John twitched from the shock, but grinned as he recognised the voice.

‘You…’ He simple breathed and kept on moving his hand up and down in his underwear, not caring that someone was obviously watching him do so.

‘Oh… and what am I doing then?’ Paul asked his voice low.

‘Fucking me.’ John answered, almost breathlessly. The younger man touched John’s bicep and squeezed it lightly.

‘How? Sweet and gentle? Desperate and fast? Or teasingly slow?’ He asked as he placed a kiss at the crook of John’s neck and moved his hand to the man’s chest started to caress it. John shook his head and bit down his lip as his hand sped up.

‘Hard, rough and dirty.’ He answered. Paul’s hand stilled and his lips trembled slightly against John’s skin, as if he wasn’t sure what to do or say next. So, in order to fix it John turned his head and forced his lips against Paul’s in a needy kiss and let out a low moan as Paul started to kiss back.

When John pulled away for air, their eyes locked. Paul’s were dark and filled with lust and hunger. John swallowed once before opening his mouth.

‘Do you still have that police uniform?’ He asked. Paul blinked a few times at that. John could see Paul thinking and trying to make sense of it. When he did, he saw a twinkle in the younger man’s eyes.

‘I had to give it back…’ He said. John groaned in annoyance. ‘But I have kept a couple of tiny things they probably won’t miss.’ Paul continued with a wicked grin on his face. John licked his lips and his hand stilled from anticipation. Paul kissed him again swiftly on the lips before leaning over John and getting something out of the bedside table. John closed his eyes as his hand started to move again and he couldn’t help but take a deep breath through his nose, smelling his lover. He wore some kind of perfume, probably to swoon the girls, but under it John could smell Paul. Sweet, but woody. He smelled great. Paul giggled as he pulled back again and noticed what John was doing?

‘Are you smelling me?’

‘Yes.’ John answered without shame, ‘You smell good.’ Paul chuckled at that and shook his head. When John opened his eyes they went wide immediately.

He didn’t say anything, but just stared at the police cap and the cuffs in Paul’s hand.

‘All you have to do is ask, you know?’ Paul said teasingly.

‘You want me to beg for it?’ John asked, his eyes still wide.

‘If that’s what you’d like.’ John swallowed thickly at that and Paul smiled.

‘Thought so.’ He smirked and with that put the cap on his head and replaced John’s hand, that was still on his cock, with his own, working it slowly up and down and making John groan and buckle up into Paul’s skilled, warm hand.

‘Arrest me, officer.’ John whined and he let his eyes fall close, but now without seeing the need and lust reflected in Paul’s hazel eyes.

‘Fine. Just so you know, I stopped that party downstairs so we could have a bit of privacy.’ The younger man said as he gave John’s erection a squeeze and licked the shell of his ear.

‘Hmm… I love it when you abuse your power like that.’ John joked. Paul hummed in reply.

‘Then you’re going to love this,’ Paul said in a low scratchy but loving voice.

He pulled his hand out of John’s underwear again to open his shirt slowly, kissing his older lover’s neck, up and down with sweet, wet butterfly kisses. John shivered and whined due to the absence of Paul’s hand on his twitching cock. Paul took mercy on him and crawled onto of him and pressed a knee between John’s thighs and into the man’s crotch. John hissed and gave a quiet cry at the slightly painful pressure, but it aroused him still, as if the discomfort only made it better. He clawed at Paul’s upper arms with his fingers, digging his nails into Paul’s skin, though the material of his white dress-shirt, and let out a needy whine, wanting and asking for more. Paul smirked against John’s skin, feeling proud that he got John this far already without having done much and decided to give him some more. He bit down his neck hard, leaving little bruises as he sucked and nibbled at the guitarist’s skin.

John whimpered and tried to touch himself again, loving the way Paul made him feel, but the younger man slapped his hand away.

‘Don’t dare you boy! I’m in charge, remember. If you play nice, I’ll let you go off easy,’ Paul hissed strictly, rolling John over onto his side, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. John simply stared at him in want and need and slight annoyance for the fact that Paul wouldn’t let him touch his aching dick that was straining the underwear almost obscenely. He felt his hands getting cuffed behind his back.

Paul smirked at the sight of John laying helplessly under him, his arms cuffed behind his back and keeping him from fighting back. He let his hand run lightly, teasingly, over John’s bare, slightly muscled back, making John shiver against him, before taking off the last of John’s clothing. Paul licked his lips as he got up and undressed slowly and sensually, making sure John was watching him from the bed, teasing him even more because of the completely loss of touch. Paul knew John liked it to watch him strip and move around like a professional stripper, smoothly, composed and most lustful, which was something that Paul could do quite well. He could feel John’s eyes on him, his gaze hot and rich with pure desire for the other man. He smiled knowingly to himself as he pulled his briefs over his bum and let it fall onto the ground where it pooled around his feed. He secured his police cap before walking back to the bed and manhandled John up on his knees before pressing his face down into the pillow, allowing him to have a nice few of John’s firm arse. He slapped it hard once and felt his cock twitch at the sight of the flesh wobbling before his eyes. It looked so good Paul couldn’t help but moan.

John felt his arse cheeks being spread by both of Paul’s hands and he bit down the pillow to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing, like a plea. He couldn’t refrain himself, however when he felt Paul’s rubbery wet tongue move down the crack of his arse and circle his whole over and over again, licking it open and ready until John could feel it clench around nothingness and something as simple as a cool blow of wind was enough to make him moan. As Paul moved away, John followed him mindlessly with his bum, wanting more, but only got another brief, but hard spanking as Paul laughed in amusement. John felt his cheeks heathen, and pressed his bum up higher to allow his lover a better view, begging him for more.

Without a warning or even one single word, Paul forced a finger inside and moved it around roughly, making John cry out and push back against Paul’s finger, not caring that, even though Paul had spend a generous amount of time rimming him, it still hurt. He wanted more. Much more. Needed more. Needed Paul to fuck his brains out right then, but he wasn’t that far gone to beg for it. He refused to beg, which Paul didn’t appreciate. So Paul pressed down John’s prostate hard and began to brutally massage it, practically milking John and soon another fingers found its way inside and John cried out in both pain and pleasure. Paul’s fingers were wet with saliva, but it wasn’t enough and John felt as if his arse was on fire at that point. He felt a tear run down his cheek and when Paul leaned over and started to nibble harshly, at the skin on the back of his neck as his other hand sneaked around to knead his balls almost cruelly painful, he broke and started sobbing with need and want.

‘P-pl-please… oh, officer… please…’ He begged as he rolled his hips, fucking himself back on Paul’s fingers as another slipped in, stretching his hole to the point that got John wondering if he shouldn’t be bleeding right now.

Paul grinned and pulled away from John quickly and slapped John’s arse again, the sight of it being too good to pass out on. He removed his fingers in one swift movement and groaned as he saw John’s arse clenching hungerly around nothing. He grabbed John’s shoulders and hauled him up so he was sitting on the back of his legs. John looked back at Paul to meet John’s eyes and Paul couldn’t resist the sight of John’s wet face and those red, thin lips. He grabbed John’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against John’s in a hungry, heated kiss. He nibbled at John’s lips, breaking the skin and sucked at his tongue and John did nothing more but let Paul and tried to be as responsive as was mentally possible for him.

When he pulled away again, he stroked John’s cheeks and stood up, holding the man’s chin up with his pointer finger.

‘Suck it.’ He commanded as he pressed the tip of his dripping cock against John’s lips. John’s eyes widened, being a little scared, knowing Paul wouldn’t go easy on him. He waited too long and soon Paul got impatient and smacked his cheek, leaving a pinching pain on John’s left cheek, before Paul grabbed John’s mouth and forced it open. He pushed his cock down John’s throat in a ruthlessly rough thrust. He moaned at the wet warmth surrounding his aching dick and the feeling of John’s throat muscles massaging him as he listened to him gag helplessly around it.

‘Fuck… yeah… that’s a good boy. Suck it, damn it.’ Paul spurred John on and John cried a little as he closed his eyes tightly, while trying not to gag so hard he would vomit.

Paul fucked his face without a second thought, going in hard and fast, using him and his mouth like it was made for this and John could do nothing to stop him. Didn’t want to stop him. John loved it, even though it was hurting him. He moaned around the dick stretching him and looked up at see Paul watching him, his pupils blown and his hair ruffled under the cocked police cap, looking down at him as if he was nothing more than a dirty slut or a sex toy. It was the hottest sight John had ever seen and it got his cock begging and his hole gaping. The sight of him, looking probably ten times more debauched and smutty as Paul, must have done something to Paul, because with a groan Paul pulled at his hair and pushed in all the way, pressing John’s face into his pubes and keeping him from breathing for a few seconds as he cried out and cussed under his breath. Then suddenly John was gasping for air and falling onto the bed with his face down as Paul threw him off of his cock.

As John caught his breath and coughed up spit and precum as he continued to lie on the bed panting, Paul moved behind him again and forced him back on his knees.

‘Please sir… oh please, take me, officer…’ John sobbed as Paul let his hands massage John’s pink bum and let his wet cock slide across the crack, teasing John.

‘Are you begging?’ Paul asked and John could hear the amusement in his voice, but didn’t care and just nodded and he gave another sob and wiped away some tears from his face.

‘Yes, sir… P-please sir… I need it.’ John begged, being too far gone to care. Paul laughed and leaned over and licked the shell of John’s ear as he breathed into it.

‘What do you need, my boy?’ He asked. John swallowed thickly.

‘Fuck me… Oh god.. please, I need you inside of me. All of you… Please, officer.’ He begged again and Paul rewarded him by turning his face to him and probing his tongue deep down the older man’s throat, enough to taste some remaining precum, that John hadn’t properly coughed up or swallowed. As Paul pulled away John grabbed the bedsheet with both hands and for a second it was silent save their heavy breathing.

When he felt the head of Paul’s dick pressing against his entrance, it was slick and cold from a generous amount of lube. John let out a shaky breath and pushed his bum out, begging Paul to put it in already at the same time.

‘So impatient.’ Paul mused before gripping John’s hips roughly and shoving his dick inside of John’s loose, dry arse in one go, hard and fast. John screamed out in pain, feeling his hole stretching, but not well enough around Paul’s hard cock. It was painful and for a second John was afraid he’d start to bleed but Paul had obviously done this before, for he didn’t. But the pain was burningly hot and Paul didn’t give him time to adjust. He thrusted in and out of his lover with hard, fast strokes, making him whimper and cry out every time he slammed home. The slide was rough and dry and painful, but it only made John feel even more aroused and if it wasn’t for the fact that Paul kept growling into his ear how tight he was and how he could only come once he told him too, he would have come already untouched. He bit down his lips hard to keep himself from doing so and after a few more thrusts he felt it break under his teeth. He could feel the copper taste in his mouth, but he didn’t mind.

Paul fucked himself hard into John, pushing at his walls  and going as deep as possible, making John feel sick. He spanked him all the way through, loving the feel off that wobble arse around his cock as he fucked him.

‘Say my name, slut.’ Paul commanded and smacked John hard, making John cry out his name as he threw his head back. He was having a hard time breathing. Paul didn’t seem to care, however and just grabbed John by his hair and pulled at it, wanting to see John’s beautiful face as he cried and begged for his cock and release.

As Paul got close, he moaned loud and pulled roughly at John’s hair and John was certain a few hairs were pulled out, but it only felt incredibly good. He wanted Paul to touch him. And once he did, it was not in the way he wanted. Paul grabbed him by his neck with his surprisingly strong, delicate hands and pulled him close so his chest was touching John’s back. John whined. Paul’s cock was moving even faster inside of him now, filling him up real good and John helped by bouncing up and down on it like a wanton whore as Paul continued to hold him by his neck with one hand as the other sneaked around his waist to cup his balls. John was about to black out as he begged Paul to “Give it to me… fill me up…”. He saw black spots forming before his eyes and breathing started to become harder and harder.

Paul smirked against John’s ear as he circled his tongue around it. He pulled away and made one last, very hard move, as he spilled his cum into John’s burning hot hole. He moaned out loud, leaned forward, causing the police cap to fall onto the floor forgotten and bit down John’s shoulder, drawing blood as he squeezed John’s balls and held him close. Paul’s creamy cum felt so good inside of him, John circled his hips a few times, feeling it move about inside of him as he rode out Paul’s orgasm, holding back himself since Paul hadn’t told him he could come yet. He growled from deep in his throat as Paul pushed him back down on to the bed and started fucking him again ruthlessly, still not touching his bandmate’s cock and pushed two of his fingers down John’s throat to shut him up.

A helpless, muffled cry, ended it all. As John came, spilling his seed on the bedsheets, Paul pulled out, not letting him ride it out, but letting him come undone with little abusive, but strangely affectionate praises being whispered into his ear. After John had collapsed on the bed, Paul kissed the back of his neck gently and laid down besides him, rolling John onto his side and spooning up besides him, before pulling the covering them with the warm and dirty covers.

‘I love you, John.’ He whispered and kissed the man’s shoulder as John was still shivering, catching his breath and coming back down to earth from what had been one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. It didn’t take Paul long to fall asleep, being very tired by all that had happened.

It wasn’t until Paul was snoring next to him that John tried to move again and found his hands still cuffed behind his back.

‘Paul… eh… Paul…’ John asked carefully, tried to wake his boyfriend up. Paul didn’t react and just slept on, tightening his grip around John even more at the sound of his voice.

‘Paul! Paul, luv, I’m… I’m still bound here. Come on, wake up please…’ He whined unheard, starting to feel very uncomfortable now.

‘Paul…’ John tried again with a yawn, but it was no use and soon John’s eyes fell shut as he finally fell asleep in Paul warm and save arms.

John woke up with an aching pain in his arms and a burning sensation in his arse. Next to him there lay no one, but a police cap. John woke up alone and looked around the room and massaged his arms, legs and back. Slowly he started to remember what had happened the night before. He unconsciously massaged his wrists, which were still red and sore of the night before. He sat up and felt the familiar uncomfortable sensation of dried cum crackling inside of him and on his skin. On the sheets he saw blood and cried cum, probably either from his shoulder or lips, but it still shocked him. In the heat of things, he hadn’t realised just how far he and Paul and taken it last night. Suddenly John felt lonely. He was all alone, no one around. All he had of Paul was the police cap. He took it in his arms and laid back down, feeling tears burn behind his eyes. He normally didn’t cry, especially not because of sex, but something had been different last night. It had been based on thrust and love, much more than normally. John had surrendered to someone and bonded with him, in a sense. And he wanted that someone. He wanted to feel Paul’s arms wrapped around him. Not some kinky police cap to hug. John cried silently and buried his face in the pillow that smelled like Paul. He wanted him here with him now. Why wasn’t he there.

He tensed up as he suddenly felt someone curl up behind him and wrapped himself around John’s body. He snuggled his nose into the crook of John’s neck and kissed him.

‘I’m here…’ He said, apparently understanding how John felt. John blushed and rolled over, facing Paul. Paul tangled his fingers into John’s hair and kissed him lovingly as he continued to hold him tightly.

‘Where were you?’ John asked as he pulled away, his voice still rough from the night before. Paul chuckled as he heard it and kissed John’s nose.

‘Getting breakfast. I thought you might be sore, since I forgot to take off your handcuffs last night. Sorry for that.’ Paul explained. John smiled.

‘Thank you, but breakfast alone won’t cut it.’

‘Oh, no?’ Paul asked.

‘No. You’re fingers are wonderful… I’d like a massage.’ John admitted as he entwined their legs. Paul laughed at that and shook his head.

‘Oh fine… And just so you know for in the future… I won’t leave you, John. You don’t have to cry. I’ll always be there.’ John wanted to tell him he was being sappy and an idiot, but something kept him from doing that. Instead he gave in with a small smile and snuggled in closer against Paul, pressing his head against the younger man’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Paul kissed the top of his head sweetly and got the police cap which he placed on top of John’s head.

‘You’re the officer next, though.’ He said with a chuckle. John looked up at him and smirked.

‘Maybe after breakfast.’ He said.

He didn’t have to ask why Paul wanted to change the roles around again. He now understood why Paul loved being used by him. He had felt it and been there and it had opened his eyes. He loved it too, but the idea of having Paul under him again and pushing him to limits even more, especially now he felt much more confident that he wouldn’t hurt Paul and that he could trust him if he did otherwise, he loved even more. He understood. He wanted it again, as top or bottom it didn’t matter, but he wanted nothing more than just love this wonderful human being besides him. And therefore he kissed him.

‘Thank you for making me understand.’ He staid as he pulled away. Paul smiled.

‘Thank you for allowing me to.’ He said, ‘Now let’s have some breakfast.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck
> 
> (for the record, i fucking love this one. leave kudos and comments for her, will u <33)


End file.
